Blade: The last fight
by Ed2kisaDumass
Summary: This is my second and last of the blade series i hope you enjoy it and good reviews please!


Previously in Blade: the after ending:

After the fight with Dracula, Blade and the nightstalkers had a problem on their hands, they couldn't find the plans for Blades serum that Whistler had left before he was killed. They searched Whistler's apartment, they could not find the plans, the only thing that could of happened was that a gang of Vampires stole them. And the only gang around the area was the bloodlust gang and they knew Blade needed his serum to keep him from getting thirsty, so the nightstalkers went on a raid of the bloodlust hideout, but to there surprise the place was deserted, so they searched the hideout but found nothing. So they headed back, as they arrived at the hideout blood was everywhere and as they ran to Blade's cage they had locked him safely in the guard, guarding the door had been bitten, the bloodlust gang had been here. The nightstalkers had been betrayed by Blade, he had destroyed the plans so he did not have fight the thirst anymore…

Blade: the last fight

After Blade had left the building, Abigail treated to King's injury done by Blade taken to the back of his legs.

"Your left Tibia is broken you won't be able to walk for about 3 weeks or so, give or take" said Abigail

"3 weeks! Dam! Crap I need to fight Blade, and all the other Vampire scum that inhabit this planet" shouted King

"Stop exaggerating King your making a fool of yourself, you know as well as I do that none of us can defeat Blade and even if you could we don't have a clue where he is he could be on the other side of the country and we would not know it" explained Abigail "Besides while your injured we can take care of ourselves and hunt what is left of the bloodlusters, and you can take care of Zoey"

"Fine!"

As 3 weeks passed, King missed out on the hunts and rested his leg but as he rested he tried hard to find any clues on the where bouts of Blade and if there had been a trail of murders in any state of the country. Nothing. But on the last day of healing King noticed something in the patterns of murders through the whole of the west side of the US, none of these deaths occurred biting but a slit of the throat in a particular way, the police called the murderer the throat drinker, then it struck King, the murderer was Blade he just wasn't leaving the obvious, he hates Vampires thought King so he is not biting them so they don't turn into Vampires they just die but he can still drink the blood from the bodies.

King explained to the team after he healed he was going to fight Blade no matter what, even if he died doing so, he was going to kill Blade if it was the last thing he did.

"I' am going and that's final and none of you pussies are stopping me or going with me, ok!" said King

"Look we ain't pussies and we are going with you as much as you hate it we are going, it is our fight as much as yours." Screamed Abigail "Plus I believe we can change Blade unto a real human, we did it to you and we can do it to Blade."

"You can't cause I will kill him before you reach him" said King before he stormed away to his quarter of the hideout.

That night King gathered his finest weapons, and his favourite weapon and left with a mission to hunt and kill Blade. Before he left he wrote a message for Abigail:

If I don't return, sorry about your father, sorry about Blade but it has to be done, and if I do survive do you wanna grab a slice of pizza sometime.

Then he left heading towards LA to find Blade and where he will kill his next victim at 1am tonight.

Abigail woke up, to a shout from down stairs, it was Zoey, and Abigail ran down stairs to find Zoey crying with a note in her hand.

"What is it Zoey?" asked Abigail

"King.. He's left," replied Zoey

"He's gone after Blade, he's going to return Abi? Right"

"I don't know Zoey, I just don't know?" said Abigail hugging Zoey.

"But I do know I am going to have to help him."

"No! If I lose King and you I'll have know one left" cried Zoey

"I am sorry Zoey, I am going to have to help him you will understand one day" sniffed Abigail, then she hugged Zoey one last time and stood up and walked away.

Meanwhile King was arriving in LA and it was coming up to 12am, 1 hour until go time thought King. He drove into the centre of the city he knew a numerous of places Blade could be but only place he knew he would be for certain.

"The LA bowl nightclub rooftop." Whispered King to himself, he knew this was the best place for a feeding as having been a Vampire once himself. Back at the hideout Abigail had just left with one weapon, the weapon to make Blade, human again, the Vampirism neutraliser; this would kill the Vampire disease inside him and turn him back.

"Just hope I get there in time" said Abigail.

1am. King climbed the rooftop of the nightclub, to find exactly what he was looking for, Blade with a teenage girl.

"Hello, scum of the earth, wot you doing Blade?" "About to slit the throat of that girl and drink her blood, eh? Not if I can help it!" at that moment King threw one of Blades shawsoi spinning discs, and hit him straight in the arm.

"Arrggh!" screamed Blade in pain, he pulled the disc out of his arm and threw at the teenage girl he was with, it hit her in the throat she fell to the ground screaming for help.

"I'll save you for later, darling" smirked Blade to the girl now lying still on the floor. Blade then suddenly jumped at King his fangs gleaming white with a red tint over them, Blade grabbed King and threw across the surface of the roof and laughed.

Meanwhile Abigail had arrived at the nightclub she too knew where they would be, simple logic the more humans the more the feed for the Vampires. She started to climb the side of the building with out noticing there was a ladder on the other side.

King had stood up and charged at Blade with a sword, Blade stopped it with is arm it started to bleed, this made him angry.

"You should not have done that you, little pathetic piece of crap, now you will die" Blade grabbed King by the throat over the edge of the nightclub. Abigail reached the top.

"No! Blade"

"What! Abigail you will die too, right after I kill King, what I've wanted to do since I was human." Then Blade pulled out a shotgun and pulled the trigger the shotgun blew a hole straight in King's chest then Blade let go of his throat and King fell to the concrete 70ft below, blood flew everywhere, King was well and truly dead.

"NO!" screamed Abigail

"I was going to give you the chance of turning back human but you've really annoyed me now!" Abigail ran to King's sword, and then ran at Blade.

"Ahhhhh! Die you scum" she stabbed him in the heart Blade had missed the block and Abigail had won, Blade turned to dust and his legend was forgotten..

Months later a bomb was set of to eradicate all the Vampires of the earth, it worked there were no more Vampires. But weeks later a man looking like Blade had been spotted and the throat slitting murders began again; the bomb must have reversed Blade's death, as he is a hybrid and no one knew the effect it would have on him?

Blade was on the loose once again.


End file.
